Don't Question It
by MyShine
Summary: Inuyasha is a master business man and Kagome an ordinary woman. But both hold deep and dark secrets of their past. When they meet, will they be able to help the eachother? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Question It**

Authors Note- Hey everybody! I really don't know if I'm good at this kind of thing so PLEASE R&R! Tell me what you thing and I will give you more! See Ya! (Unusually chipper tonight… Must be cuz I just watched start of Olympics *wide grin*)

Disclaimer- Honey, if I owned Inuyasha I would not be writing about him. I would be driving him insane by making him cut stuff down for me!

**Chapter 1**

He stared at her. She stared back. What a terrible beginning to a tragic tale. But that was a how it all started. How it all began. An exchange of glances. A double take. The sly smile of those sharing a joke. Fate and its black sense of humour laughing at its latest deed. A shared moment between two ordinary people. But as it has been said before too much ordinary….will create something extraordinary.

She didn't have much money. She lived in an apartment alone. Every night she would stare out her window wondering when her life would start. When it would stop and take the extra jump. When she would feel a spark when with someone. To laugh with someone; to live life to the fullest. To perhaps, maybe have a conversation with someone other than her family. Each day she woke up and vowed to stop being so shy. She made a promise to talk to someone and to make a friend. Every day that promise was broken. She had never had a boyfriend. She wasn't the kind that appealed. She was pretty, but alternatively. Abnormally pale skin and dark, dark curls. Her eyes were the colour of navy and always seemed guarded, afraid of the world outside her head. Sometimes, men would come up to her. They would attempt a conversation but she never replied. Her throat would seize up and she'd feel as if she was choking. She was empty… hopelessly empty… Kagome.

He on the other hand had everything. Looks, wealth, a beautiful girlfriend. He was a hanyou and therefore rather rare. Times had changed and he was considered solid gold instead of cheap dirt. Demon women cooed at his soft human side and the humans adored his strength and skills. Everyone was in love with his appearance. His hair was silvery white and fell in styled locks down his back. Upon his head were two dog ears him being an inu hanyou. His face was always smirking and his reputation was that of a spoiled rich boy. A bit of a player with a new girlfriend every week. In fact the one he had now held the record of a staggering three weeks! People were already talking about their marriage, for if they had lasted this long an engagement couldn't be far away could it? But nobody knew the real him. Nobody knew that he could play piano. Nobody knew that every night he would shut his eyes and pretend his parents were still alive. Tell himself that he could them downstairs chatting quietly about nothing in particular.

His parents died when he was quite young but he could remember them clearly. He remembered how much in love they were. His father would come home and walk to his wife to kiss her. She would laugh softly and welcome his embrace. The hanyou had thought it ridiculous then but now he missed it. He missed seeing the adoration in his father's eyes and the way his mother would sometimes reach out and grasped the older man's hand. In memory he recollected that he was loved too. He recalled his father swinging him around and his mother giving him sudden hugs. Then one day, his father was killed… and nothing was the same again.

There were no more hugs. It was like his mother had died along with her husband. His older brother, Sesshomaru, moved away and he was all alone. All alone with a dead woman. Sometimes, desperate for the love he had once received he would go and hug her. Her arms would automatically hold him close but when he looked up he could see that she didn't even realise who he was.

So she killed herself. No last words, no last note, no nothing. He just came home and she was gone. An overdose. But on her lips was the first smile he had seen in months. He was pushed into a care home. Not adopted until he was eighteen and he left. That was he took control of his life. He created a successful business and practically became an overnight billionaire. Famous and popular he spent a year going up until he couldn't go any higher. He was officially "it". But that didn't matter for on the inside he was numb. He was empty… hopelessly empty…. Inuyasha.

Why they both went to this speech neither could say. Perhaps because it was something to do. Something that would waste the rest of the day. The lecturer was ridiculous. He really over acted and pretended to be more excited than he truly was. Kagome got bored. She skimmed the crowd looking for something interesting. Her eyes than met a pair of golden ones. She knew who he was. The famous Inuyasha. The one everyone gossiped about. Her cheeks flushed and she was about to look down when he smiled. It was the smile that made her keep looking. He looked at the speaker and rolled his eyes. She smiled slightly and nodded back.

Inuyasha had started out similarly bored. As Kagome had done he allowed his eyes to travel the length of the room before he saw a girl. Obviously she was just as tired of this speech as he was and he caught her eye to convey the connection. He pushed on when she offered a smile in return. Puffing his chest out he began to mimic the actions of the portly figure on stage. Chest puffed out, he looked fairly proud and moved his mouth as if talking importantly. Inuyasha looked back and felt pleasantly happy when he saw the girl shake with silent laughter.

The lecture ended and Inuyasha went to find this mysterious girl. Leaving his girlfriend of the now calling his name he wandered around the crowds. Eventually he spotted her. He pushed hhis way through masses and grabbed. The girl turned and looked at him her cheeks crimson and eyes nervous.

Hello, thought the man.

Hello, thought the woman.

But neither spoke aloud. We wonder why don't we readers? We wonder why neither spoke. Why they conveyed their feelings through touch and expression. Nobody knows that though.

But… that was how they met.

A/N- K, so I bet you noticed how there is more about Inuyasha than Kagome but maybe Kagome is hiding something! (Honestly I'm as clueless as the rest of you…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Question It**

A/N- I can't believe it! I only posted last night and I have two reviews! (That might not seem like a lot but to me it's massive!) Anyway, here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: Trust me; everyone would know if I owned Inuyasha…

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha settled back in the seat of his car. The driver started and Angela, his girlfriend, began to play with his hair. He would never understand the appeal his silver locks had for the female gender. To him it was just hair. Possibly, its only real asset was to keep his head warm. Inuyasha caught himself wondering if the girl from the lecture would enjoy his hair as much as Angela did. He banished the thought and sighed in defeat. He would never see her again anyway. Why bother dwelling?

"Inu?" cooed the blonde beside him. "Did you know that my house is really big?" Inuyasha looked up and frowned in confusion.

"So?" Of course he knew she was rich. Why else would he date her? Nothing but the best for Inuyasha Takahashi. He laughed quietly to himself. It certainly wasn't for her intelligent conversation. The only reason they were still together was because he couldn't be bothered to break it off. It just seemed too much hassle.

"Lots and lots of people live in my house." Angela babbled on bringing Inuyasha back to the real world. "Everyone is always around me but…" she pouted dramatically. "I always feel alone."

Inuyasha just stared at her. Did she honestly believe that he would fall for that? This was the woman who insisted her grandfather was in love with her simply because he smiled at her each day.

"Sooo," she snuggled closer oblivious of his obvious disbelief. "I was wondering if I could sleep at your house. You know, because you're the only one who makes me feel alive and all that." She stared up at her boyfriend fancying the idea of them caught up in a little romantic bubble. Inuyasha soon took care of that.

"No," he replied flatly. His apartment was the once place where he could be himself. No way was he going to ruin that peace. Instantly the girl was on the other side of the car sobbing hysterically.

"I-I knew it, I just knew it!" she wailed miserably. "You don't L-L-LOVE me!" Grumbling to himself Inuyasha closed the distance between himself and Angela.

"You know Angela," He began and instantly trembling eyes met his. "If I'm going to make you cry maybe we're not good for each other." Her mouth fell open.

"You're dumping me?"

"No, no, no!" he hastily contradicted. "You could say I'm letting you go. There's the saying if you love something let it go. That's what I'm doing with you." He left out the part of if it comes back it is truly yours and if it stays away you never owned it in the first place. Inuyasha would have preferred anything but the latter. Angela had started crying again, but this time for a different reason.

"I c-can't believe that you could love th-that much!" she cried out before flinging her arms around his neck. They drew up at her house and she climbed out. "G-Good bye Inuyasha… I've let you go too."

With those words she was gone and Inuyasha sat in silence. There it was. Another relationship done with. It was a pattern now. Get a girl, get photographed with her, lose her, then get another. But this time he really didn't want any rich blonde. He wanted to see that girl again. The one with the dark hair. The one with the smile.

Kagome too, left the speech, but not with the same grandeur that the hanyou had. She called a taxi and had it drop her off halfway home. Frome there she walked. She people watched. She saw parents chasing after their children both in anger and fun. She saw teenagers walking hand in hand and young children playing merrily together in the park. Words couldn't describe how much she wanted to be a part of that laugh. To be able to laugh and go on the swings even though she was too old. Too not care what others thought of her.

But no. Kagome still felt like she was watching the world on the other side of a glass wall. She had always felt like that since… since _then._ She shook her head briskly and carried onto her apartment building.

On the last leg of the trip she sat on a bench. Not that she was tired but because there was nothing stopping her. Kagome sat down because she could. Now readers, we all agree that that sounds weak but sometimes Kagome felt unreal. Sometimes she had to do things like that to prove that she was still in control of her life. So she sat. She found herself thinking of the man in the lecture. The one who made her smile.

She had recognised him. The infamous Inuyasha. He was huge at the moment and she had always dismissed as just another celebrity, but the way he had acted that afternoon said that maybe he was different. He wasn't you typical rich boy. She laughed lightly at herself. She was never going to see him again anyway. She shouldn't waste time thinking of him. She stood again and went up to her apartment building. Kagome stood still for a moment to reorganize herself before stepping into the lift and pressing her floor.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome opened their doors and stepped inside. The doors shut and both of them lent against them sighing in relief. The outside was now shut out and there was nothing but the dark silence of their own homes. Both walked forward and sat down at their table. They dropped their keys on the table and smiled at the clink it made as it hit the surface. But the sound was soon overwhelmed by the silence and both their smiles vanished as they remembered their lives.

What an existence, readers, to be reminded of every moment when you are alone. Because nothing is louder than silence that can't be filled.

A/N- Well that's it for now! Thanks again for reviewing and I will try to update as much as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Question It**

A/N- This is so much fun! I started writing this not expecting to get reviews right away! *Excited screaming* Okay maybe that's a little OTT but still!

Disclaimer- Still don't own him.

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha went down to his building the next day. After a lengthy search of its many floors he finally found the man he was looking for. Unfortunately the man in question was busy. With several other women.

"Yoko, I do believe your beauty truly belies the very meaning of the word," said Miroku smoothly. "The most shining star in the sky could not hold a candle to you." Inuyasha watched as Yoko began to melt beneath the unending flattery. But suddenly she straightened her back and her eyes flashed in anger. Her hand came up and arced down until it met its target. Miroku leapt back looking injured and rubbing his cheek.

Inuyasha came up behind the man and leaned on the desk.

"You know if you keep that up your girlfriend will dump and then you'll have no one." Miroku turned abruptly, startled by the hanyou's appearance. Quickly, he gathered his wits and his face into yet another inscrutable disguise.

"My friend, Sango understands the poor curse that is upon." Slowly, he lifted his right hand. "This hand, this evil hand has been a trial in our relationship for heaven knows how long and still my darling Sango stands by me. That is true love is it not?"

"Nobody knows why she's still with you. It must be out of pity." Miroku raised his arm.

"For my poor cursed hand." Inuyasha smirked.

"Whatever floats your boat." Miroku settled back down in his chair looking sour.

"What do you want Inuyasha? Because I sincerely hope it wasn't just to torment me."

"As matter of fact I do need something. You remember that lecture I went to yesterday?"

"Yes, the one where you came back saying it would be more fun to listen to Toddler Tunes repeatedly for the same time that he spoke."

"That one, now, can you get a list of everyone who attended?" Miroku narrowed his eyes at his employer.

"That would mean hacking."

"I don't care. I'm paying you for it." This seemed a good enough reason for Miroku and he shrugged before turning back to the screen. A half hour later he crowed in self-pride and Inuyasha moved to stand behind him. Miroku began to scroll down the screen reading the names aloud.

"Akitoki, Hojo. Arman, Mana." Miroku carried on down until he got to H. "Hiten, Ginta. HIgura- hey!"

"What?" asked Inuyasha. He had got bored around the B's so had tuned out the rest of the names. Why were so many people going to one really boring lecture?

"Why would Kagome be going to this speech?" Inuyasha looked over at his friend.

"Who's Kagome?"

"She's Sango's cousin. Not bad. Painfully shy, but an absolutely beautiful girl." Miroku sighed dreamily. "The first time I saw her was in summer and-"

"Enough!" interrupted Inuyasha hastily. He had no desire to hear about any of Miroku's fantasies.

"Hey, why don't we just look at her picture? It will give you an idea of what I mean." Inuyasha sighed in defeat. This was going to be the only way to get his friend to shut up.

"Fine, whatever." Miroku grinned triumphantly and clicked on Kagome's name. Her picture came up and Inuyasha inhaled swiftly. Miroku looked at him questioningly and Inuyasha spoke.

"Th-That's her! The one I was looking for." Miroku snorted.

"Good luck with that, yeah she's hot but she doesn't talk to anyone she doesn't know well enough. It took a year before she even said hello to me. And it was me! Everyone talks to me."

"Yeah, to tell you to get out before they pummel you." Miroku looked at his friend, hurt.

"Not every girl is like that you know. Sango isn't." Inuyasha snorted.

"She skips the warning and just pummels." He shook his head and got back to the task at hand. "Anyway, just give me her address."

"I don't know…"

"I'll get a new secretary."

"Deal."

Kagome walked around her apartment stroking each article of furniture. Every chair was touched… each table. Then she came to a pillow. It didn't fit in with the rest of the living room. The room was all brown and cream whereas the pillow was a cacophony of different tropical colours.

Gently she picked it up and held it close to her face. She fell back onto the sofa and rocked to and fro as tears collected in her eyes. She did not let them fall though. If she cried he would be cross at her. She didn't want him to be cross. It hurt when he got upset.

Suddenly she threw the pillow across the room and sat up straight gasping. He was gone. Why did she still feel that he was here? He was gone now, she was okay. She was okay.

The doorbell rang. Its shrill sound cutting its way through the silence and filling every corner of the house. Slowly, Kagome stood up and went to the door. She placed her eye over the peep hole and growled when she realised she was too short to see.

Her hand went to the door knob and she twisted it. The door swung open to reveal white hair, and below that a recognizable face. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she slammed the door. She could hear a fist hammering on the other side, and a voice begging to come in.

She waited until there was no more noise and opened the door yet again. A silver streak shot past and Inuyasha was in the house. One hand, gently covered her mouth and he looked at her in all seriousness.

"Please don't scream," He whispered. "I'm only here to talk."

A/N- So who is the owner of this pillow and what did he do to scare poor Kagome? If you have any ideas please tell me. *Sheepish grin* Sorry it took a while to update. I'll shut up now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Question It**

A/N- Ok, so my latest review was telling me that I should have a proper summary to my story. I'm just going to explain why I don't. I honestly have no clue where this story is going, that's how I write. I come up with an idea and as time goes I expand on it. So, when I do know what's going to happen yes, I will put up a summary.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. She didn't look back at him. Gently, he moved his hand from her mouth and used to pull her face up. Eyes met eyes and he could see the fear in hers.

"Would I really hurt you?" he asked softly. Kagome stared into his gaze and believed him. There was something in his expression that conveyed his harmlessness. She longed to speak to him. To tell him she understood. But she couldn't. Tears trickled from her cheeks to the floor. She mustn't talk to him. She couldn't talk to anyone.

Inuyasha was confused. Kagome had opened her mouth as if to speak but then started crying.

"What's wrong?" He was starting to panic. "Tell me what's wrong! Why won't you speak?!" Squeezing her eyes shut Kagome pushed him away from her and ran into the living room. Inuyasha could have accepted this as a dismissal readers, but for some reason he didn't. He took it on as a warped invitation. A chance to see what was wrong with the girl.

He walked further into the room and saw her sitting on a sofa holding a pillow against her face. Inuyasha sat beside the girl and reached up to pull the pillow away. A moment later he was holding his cheek in shock. When he pulled it away it was speckled in blood.

Kagome was staring at him her nails still slightly stained with red. Her eyes were wild, with a mixture of emotions. There was anger there, and misery, and right in the corner he could see it. It had been so carefully hidden away but she had cracked a little now. And he had caught a glimpse of it. The raw despair. Complete hopelessness.

Slowly he reversed away from her. There was something wrong with this girl. Something unnatural. He needed to get away for a bit. Reconsider his approach.

But he wasn't going to leave her; Inuyasha could tell that Kagome needed help. She could get seriously ill staying there all alone, stewing in her own misery. He needed to learn more about her. That meant paying a visit to Sango's.

Kagome watched the hanyou leave and heard the door click shut. Why did he come to see her? They had happened to meet at a lecture. He could have left it at that. It was unnecessary to pursue the matter any further. And then he touched the pillow! Nobody could touch the pillow! It was all she had left of Him.

She placed it down on her lap and smiled at the indentation. Where his head had laid.

_Sometimes he would come home cross. His job was stressful and he was head. If she tried to help him he would lash out at her. He was such a poor violent soul. But he would feel sorry. When he had calmed down he would take her out of bed and they would sit on the chairs. _

_ He would stroke the fresh bruises and murmur his apologies. Kagome would laugh at him for apologizing. The dear thing was so bad at it. She would reach up and kiss him. _

_ But it was never enough for him to just embrace. Every night, every night. When she woke up he would be gone. He was like a ghost. He only ever came after dark and she had never seen him in the morning or in any light at all. The minute he entered the apartment all the lights went. In fact, if Kagome were to find him in a group of others she wouldn't be able._

_ Kagome remembered the night she had given him the pillow. He had held it in his hands and she could tell he was studying it. _

_ "What is it for?" he had asked. She could recognise his voice. It was always so deep and rough, like he had a sore throat._

_ "Well, usually they're for sleeping on," she had teased softly. He had thrown the pillow across the room and picked her up._

_ "Do not give me gifts," he had ordered. Her laugh had diminished and she nodded. She had thought that perhaps he would have enjoyed something new. But never had she done anything correctly. She had always been in the wrong._

Kagome carried on stroking her pillow. As she remembered, he had never used except when she insisted and that was done with great reluctance. He had never taken to his infamous house. He had never appreciated anything she ever did for him.

The phone rang suddenly causing Kagome to leap from her seat. Cautiously, she lifted the phone from its cradle and placed to her ear.

"Kagome?"

"Oh! H-Hello Sango."

"Really Kagome you have to talk more! Your voice is all scratchy!"

"There is no one for me to talk to."

"Kagome you have me! I would always talk to you."

"Sango, why did you call?"

"Oh yeah, you know my boyfriend, Miroku?" Kagome sighed.

"Sango, everyone knows Miroku." There was an uncomfortable laugh on the other end before Sango continued.

"Anyway his boss, for some bizarre reason, has decided to host a raspberry picking session. Miroku said he is to invite you."

"No."

"C'mon Kags! I know that it was weird for you to be invited but come!"

"No."

"Then I'll have to drag you there myself. I don't care what you say Kagome, you're coming." Sango hung up without saying anything and Kagome then stared at the now silent phone before sighing.

"Guess tomorrow I'm picking fruit."

A/N- Yeah I know, kinda weird chapter but anyway! There's a little of Kagome's pillow guy. (That's sounded odd.) Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Question It**

A/N: Ok so, ahem. I know that I have not updated in… a while. Apologies! Life has been a little hectic with a new school and all and this completely slipped my mind! Anyway, back now! Please forgive me and I will update as much as possible now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… Or Lemony Snicket for that matter.

**Chapter 5:**

The day of the raspberry picking session was bright. The morning positively glowed. Inuyasha sat still for a while at the window, one hand gently curling around a mug. An empty mug. Isn't it strange readers? Those habits of people we do not know. The odd things they do for comfort. The things that happen for reasons we could never imagine. I do not know Inuyasha's cup remained empty. I wish I did. But I know what he thought.

I know that Inuyasha's mind was filled with the girl with dark hair. Filled for reasons he could not or would not explain. His grip tightened on his mug and I know that she reminded him of someone. Someone he could not recall. But in the few spare moments when he had been close to her… he had felt something. But what?

Inuyasha felt uncertain. He hated that feeling. The feeling of not knowing what to do. Of being lost inside your own head. The one place you can properly call your own. He shut his eyes and stared at the black depth underneath them. Wouldn't it be nice? To swim off into this comforting black and never return to the harsh brightness of life? He stood. He should probably get ready for work. Inuyasha picked up his empty coffee mug. He brought it to the sink and carefully, oh so carefully! washed it.

Why? You all wonder that do you not? I take small pleasure in the fact that this is one of the few things that I do know. But alas my dear readers, I fear I cannot part with that just yet. I must keep my lips sealed of Inuyasha's secret. I am sure most of you are aware of Lemony Snicket. He often said in his books that it was his sad duty to tell you about the misfortune of the Baudelaire children. I wish I could say the same. But no. I rejoice in the ability to share with you this bitter tale. I want you to know how special these two people are. As dark and as twisted as their stories may seem I want you to realize and love the true people inside of them. If you were to meet them on the street perhaps you would laugh at them, scorn them for their woebegone expressions. (No, that seems wrong. You would scorn Kagome. Inuyasha is the king of expressionless. With him… you would never know.) You would be amazed at how many would laugh. I could speak for days on how I feel but I live in fright that I shall bore you and send you all away in frustration disenabling you from hearing the ending of what I have to tell. So I must close my stubborn mouth and reorganize my thoughts. I thank you for bearing with me readers. I shall now, commence with my tale.

Kagome was awake before light had come upon the world. Once awake she could no longer fall asleep and instead, opened her window onto her balcony. She stepped outside and shivered in the warmth. It crept around her and blanketed her. So thick she could almost taste it. The flavor of the night moved and wrapped itself around Kagome's tongue. It was the kind of night that old poets would write ballads of. It was the kind of night that appeared in love songs. Kagome laughed quietly. She had never been in love in a night like this.

Slowly, she tilted her head back and noted the stars. She began to count them for want of entertainment but swiftly became confused. There were so many. She remembered when she was young and sitting with her mother outside one night.

"_The stars are the world's history," her Mama had said. "The whole story of the Earth is written in the sky."_

_ "But I cannot read it," the small Kagome complained. Mama laughed and kissed her daughter's head._

_ "Neither can I, my sweet. Only very special people can know what the world is telling us. But it takes even more special people to believe it." Kagome lifted her chin in defiance._

_ "I believe it!" Her mother had seemed amused and embraced her daughter tightly. (My mistake! That is incorrect, readers do forgive me. Her mother hugged Kagome not embraced. Embracing is something we do to distant friends or to maintain our precious image. In most definite cases it is done between those who were brought up to be reserved and distant. When it done out of love it is a hug. THAT was what Kagome's mother did._

_ Her mother had seemed amused and hugged her daughter tightly._

_ "No you don't love. You cannot believe these fables and legends just yet. Besides, as often as not they are false." The young girl was indignant._

_ "The world's a liar!" This time her mother laughed properly. It was that lovely kind of laugh. The kind where you throw your head back and let the heavens hear your mirth. The kind that everyone has to join in even if they don't know the joke. Mama had always been good at those laughs._

The laughs had stopped now though. The only way Kagome could hear them was through memory and even then they were faded. Nothing ever sounds as wonderful as it was the first time you heard it. Mama's laugh was a prime example. And all because of _him_. Mama could not stand _him_. They had never met but when _he_ was the subject Mama's voice was venomous. That had angered Kagome and the once precious friendship between the two began to splinter. _He _left her and things tried to heal. But nothing worked. The two remained distant; feeling the miles between them with every word and action made.

Taking her time Kagome returned to her bed. She sat on it and reached out a hand to her phone. The tremble of her fingers caused her to laugh ruefully. They shook and danced so suddenly even Kagome wondered why. It was oddly hypnotic and she watched for a few minutes.

Eventually, her arm tired and she let it fall with a light thump on her phone. She lifted it and dialed a number painfully slowly.

"Hello?" Mama's voice came through the other end, tired and rough with sleep. Kagome opened her mouth but could not speak. She tried but her voice was trapped in her mouth and the words slept beneath her tongue.

"Is anyone there?" her mother's voice was getting frustrated. "HELLO?!"

Silently, Kagome hung up. She pulled her duvet over her head and curled into a ball. Tears collected and choked her. She could taste them at the back of her throat and feel the lump as she swallowed. Kagome allowed only a few tears to fall before she held her breath to halt the flow. Once more, she left her bed and venture outside.

She watched the sun rise. This time it was not like it is in songs. The sun did not creep up with its beautiful rosy fingers. It swelled, filling the horizon until it was too much and oozed over the rest of the world. It stained the sky pink and became glutted on shadows. The sun wallowed in its laziness and remained upon the ground for several minutes before reluctantly lifting itself into the air.

It winked at Kagome and she shut her eyes. It took twelve minutes. Twelve minutes for the day to arrive. It was once eleven. And before that ten. And nine. Eight. Seven. Six minutes and twenty two seconds.

Imagine it readers, imagine if your life was spent timing the sunlight. Scolding it if it took a little longer than usual. Imagine that that was what you did. That was your routine. You cannot imagine it can you? It seems unthinkable to most but maybe…there are some of you that understand this. Some of you relate to this. Perhaps this is why I tell this story. To tell some of you out there that you are not alone. But perhaps I am merely a fool, longing for these two to not be the only two out there.

So I wait and I watch and I speak. This is where I end for now. Two people. One morning.

One outcome…

A/N: There! Quite proud of that actually. Okay, believe me, this story will have a happy ending! So just persevere and I promise it will not disappoint. This chapter is a little slow but it will pick up as time goes on. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Question It**

A/N: Here is the great raspberry picking session! (That was a very random suggestion Inuyasha…)

Disclaimer: I have not owned, do not own, and nor will I ever own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6:**

Inuyasha watched the girl intently. She was definitely different from everyone else. She stood to one side of the group her eyes firmly fixed on the ground. She did not want anyone to speak to her. That much was clear.

They had to walk quite a way to reach the fields. The ones they had reserved were the best. Right in the middle of the farm was where only the juiciest fruit was rumored to grow. That was what the farmer had said at least. Inuyasha huffed a little. He had better be telling the truth. To walk this far for something disappointing would greatly affect his image.

He shook the thought from his mind and returned his attentions to the reason of the trip. The girl he had gone out of his way to invite. When he had first seen her that day, he had wanted to talk to her immediately. He had even taken a step in her direction. But then, he had stopped. The last time he had tried this. The last time that that was attempted… it did not turn out well. He lifted a hand and gently ran it over the healing scratches. Wounds sustained from the beginning of a battle one might say.

Something interested him though. Miroku had sworn adamantly that Kagome only spoke to family. Sango was her cousin. Why were they not together? Shouldn't Sango want to try and get her cousin to open up? To make friends? But no. Instead she walked with Miroku and a few others, laughing as if Kagome was not there.

Suddenly, her expression changed and became one of anger. She lifted a hand and slapped Miroku cleanly across the face. The rest of the group she was with were effective silenced but it appeared that Sango did not care. She stormed off towards some different people and Miroku stood alone for a few minutes before trailing after her. Inuyasha had to hand it to him; it was difficult to do such a thing with a level of dignity. But then again, Miroku had plenty of experience in this department.

Shaking his head he returned to Kagome but halted when he noticed something. She had smiled. Only for a split second, he had been lucky to catch it, but definitely a smile. She had not been just trying to disappear as he had originally thought. She had seen the fight between Sango and Miroku. She had noticed it and it had amused her.

And now, and now she looked up. That was almost quicker than her smile but her eyes returned to the ground there was something in them that made Inuyasha grin. There was a spark. The eyes that he had noticed once before had seemed a little dead, tired with life, like the soul inside of them was old and desperate to be free. But that…it was a little like at the lecture. That was what it was.

When he had made a joke, when she had laughed at it, the same spark had appeared in the corner of her eye. So, she was not completely gone. There was still a part of her that wanted to be a real person.

Again he wanted to speak with her, but again he stopped. If it was us readers, we would walk and attempt conversation would we not? But it was so wise, so, so wise of Inuyasha not to. Kagome was special. You did not go to Kagome. Kagome came to you. But that was the same with Inuyasha. So we now, readers, have a bit of a dilemma. Two people who need the other to come. An unexpected or expected turn of events is up to you. But it is an interesting one however it is looked at.

Kagome herself was not feeling wonderful. She was tired and did not want to walk any more than she already had. She did not know anyone and felt that this was painfully obvious. If eye contact was made with someone how awkward would it become? She did not want to find out and, because of that, stubbornly did not look up.

But that did not mean she was not paying attention. After years of practice Kagome was an expert at knowing her surroundings. She overheard conversations, none of which important but often entertaining. You see, she was so quiet people usually forgot that she was there. It was a particular talent of hers.

She heard a sudden noise and watched from the corner of her eye as Sango slapped her boyfriend. This in itself was not funny, but his expression was. His look of complete shock was what caused Kagome to laugh. Yes, what Inuyasha had mistaken for a smile was the aftereffects of a laugh. A Kagome laugh. The small smile and a quick shake of her shoulders. You had to know her very well to notice.

This small scene gave Kagome courage. She looked up. She decided that she wanted to make eye contact. She wanted to talk. But I am afraid that she could not. The strength of keep your eyes up was too much for Kagome and she let them fall as she gave up. It was too hard. A foolhardy idea anyway, she should have known that she would be unable.

They finally reached the raspberry fields and the tired air that had settled over the group was instantly lifted as all ran to find as many berries as possible. Besides, they were being paid to receive fruit. It was a beautiful plan.

Kagome was different. Even more so than it had seemed when they were walking. Inuyasha's eyes had not left her again since he saw that smile.

Everyone ran and merely picked the first red berry they saw. Kagome studied hers. She did not pick it until her fingers had traced ever curve on the fruit. Until her eyes had picked out the perfectness of the red. If it was anything less than flawless she would leave it; standing up and brush it with her fingertips one last time. Her basket was emptier, but it was lovelier.

One fruit was overripe; it exploded over her fingers. The effect was mesmerizing, but probably only to Inuyasha. Her pale fingers, thin and shaking, were damp with the juice but dried quickly in the sun.

Red and white, swirled together over her hand. She clenched her fist and the dried rivers cracked and split. But she did not clean her hand; she allowed the stains to remain. Inuyasha wondered why she did this. Every now and then, she would glance down at her fingers; she would curl them and smile slightly.

An hour passed and the participants in this outing were growing bored. Fruit picking was only fun for the first half hour. After that it quickly became dull.

The only who did not seem finished was Kagome. She was in a different world. There was a small layer of berries at the bottom of her basket and still she looked for more. Nobody joined her. They went to different groups and began to talk. Some looked back at the strange girl gathering raspberries by herself. But nobody went with her. They just stared at her.

This, readers, is a perfect example of the cruelty of human nature. If we see someone, in need of friendship, someone like Kagome, we will not go and offer ours. Humans are cowardly creatures. We fear the threat of outcast. We need to have people around us to keep us standing strong. That was what Kagome lacked. The support to keep her up. That was why she sank so quickly to the bottom.

But isn't it ironic? That because we are scared to be alone we will abandon those who are? What we do not seem to realize is that by helping someone up we are still standing. We have more strength than others because; we are not holding only ourselves but also the other. But I cannot pity Kagome because I know that she will be alright. She herself is strong. What she has gone through would have destroyed many others. She does not deserve pity. No, what she needs is support, even if only a spoken word.

And here was proof of her strength. She could not look another in the eyes; but she could stand before many others and continue doing what she wanted. The only one who hadn't joined the crowd.

Inuyasha noted all that. He saw this in her. It made him happy for some reason. But also nostalgic. Because there it was again. Kagome was similar to something hidden in the depths of his heart. But instead of making him frustrated this somehow… comforted him.

So he left his crowd, he walked towards the fields. He picked a row that was quite a few away from Kagome. He bent down and fingered a raspberry. No, one of the bulbs was shrunken. This would not do. He left it, still growing, just as Kagome had done. There was another one. Perfect. It was beautiful. Carefully, Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around the top of the berry so as not to break the flesh.

Then Sango stepped forward. She began a little closer to Kagome but still did the same thing. She was followed by Miroku.

There was silence over the fields. Was the outing not yet done? The four people ignored this and kept on with the task at hand.

Slowly, oh so slowly, more people went back to the fields. But they did not pick as they had done before. They were more careful now. Like Kagome.

It was strangely fun. Like a challenge. Who could find the loveliest berry?

Inuyasha looked up and froze. Those eyes, they were the same ones from the lecture. More alive. He and Kagome were still in a mass of soundless bustle. It took a few minutes and then she smiled.

Thank you, she thought. And he smiled back. He would not speak. At moments like this…the last thing you need is words.

A/N: Haha! Two chapters in one day! That's not bad. Anyway please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Question It**

A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I've had A LOT of projects! But it's here now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7:**

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he settled back in his chair. He leaned forward and took a raspberry from the vast collection in the bowl on his desk. It rolled between his fingers leaving slight traces of red on his skin. But not like it was on hers.

Elegant. That was what her hands were. Thins and pale. He could picture them in a story. The Woman with the Lily Hands. Oh, he could see it.

Her hands, gently folded in her lap, one fingering rubbing another. At a signal she would take the pot and pour the tea. Eyes silent, she would look the definition of serenity. With a calm face she would tilt the teapot. Her eyes would follow the amber stream and sink with it as it pooled into the cup. She would lose herself, her mind floating on a sea of thought. The cup would overflow. Gently. Just spilling over the edges and filling the saucer. In the end it would be like a fountain, the tea soaking into the tablecloth that surrounded it.

Inuyasha laughed. An excellent thought. But he could know if that was true. Perhaps her hands, which looked so small and neat, would open into clumsy things that trembled. In her stumbling hands the tea would spill. A similar result. It ends on the table both ways.

But he knew both were incorrect. Deep in his heart he realized how she would pour.

She would stand and reach down, taking her time. Her would waver a little before touching the pot. Very lightly, she would allow her fingertips to barely stroke the sides. A little weight would be added and eventually, her hands would be splayed over each side. The heat of the pot would burn and tinge the lily hands pink. But she would not draw back. One hand would drag upwards to grasp the handle and the other lower to cup the belly of the teapot.

When she poured she would do so carefully. So that she could stop when the amount was perfect. When there was enough tea so that the color was a rich honeyed amber. But not so much as to hide the white ring of china around the edge.

Appearance seemed to count for a lot in this girl's world. She was not a perfectionist, but rather someone who… did not see life as beautiful as others did. She had experienced life at its dirtiest. She had seen it in its truest light.

To those of you confused readers, allow me to explain. Life, raw untouched life that is, is ugly. It is torn and misshapen. The thing that you would turn up your nose and shudder at. Everybody is given a life like this. But over time, you smooth the creases a little. You clean and polish a small corner. In several years you might have it a little cleaner, but not much. To my knowledge, nobody has died with a perfect life. Kagome had witnessed a life that the owner had never bothered to tend to. If anything, he had only allowed it to become dirtier. Isn't it such a waste readers? It is not difficult to brighten your life. It is harder to keep it the same. But it takes a real master to make it worse.

Somehow, Inuyasha had noticed that about her. That because of what she had seen she would always try a little harder than most to make her's prettier. It seemed to be following the saying of 'judge based on appearance' but it wasn't. It was just a person who'd lived with so much ugly, trying to make a change.

We wonder why it was him who noticed that. Perhaps it was fate? If you want to believe that feel free. But most likely it was because he was similar. He had watched his mother take her life. He had watched her throw it in the mud and stamp on it till it tore. He had seen grey rain fall around her in sheets as she touched it. As she ripped at it. As she killed it.

Kagome was not remembering. Quite the opposite in fact. But that did not mean she was forgetting. The opposite of remembering is the absence of remembering. The opposite of forgetting is the absence of forgetting. The opposite of happy is not happy and the opposite of sad not sad. I deplore of you readers, do not ask me why this is so. The only people who know this are ones who are content. Who are free to take down their guard and let in the answers that they are afraid to hear. I cannot do that. I regret to tell you that I am most definitely afraid. Terrified beyond words of what I do not know. I can tell myself that I am not. That my mind is open. But in vain! For that only makes my mind close smaller. So these wonders of life, it is not my place to tell. I can only sit amongst the rest of you and wait… for one who can.

So Kagome sat there not remembering. Not really thinking at all. Just letting her mind drift. Her eyes lost focus and the world blurred before her, ordinary objects shifting into mysterious things. What was once a lamp was now a face. A pale one, with a strange gold body. It shifted and danced before her. Kagome smiled at it. Wasn't the world nicer when you lost its focus? So much softer, so much easier to look at.

These happy images did not last long and with a jolt Kagome's vision cleared. Everything was, once again, lines and angles and turns. But wasn't everything? A ball was not a valid counterexample. There was still that cut about it. That unarguable… roundness to it. You couldn't have no sides.

That was why Kagome liked words. You could change words. You could roll them around in your head and slip them off your tongue. Words, yes words were lovely. Kagome reached over and picked up a pencil and paper.

(What Kagome wrote)

I cannot talk

But I can speak

My mind is strong

My will so weak

I run like the wind

But walk quickly, don't dare

I can dance between clouds

With the grace of a bear

I long to eat

But cannot taste

To meet my end

I must make haste

For I am brave

But so much I fear

When it's near they're so far

When they're far it's so near

What a life I lead

I sleep in black

But to walk in the open

My mind I try rack

Oh words they fill me

But catch in my throat

I'm unable to swim

But my mind's like a boat

I'm lost and

I need to see

What shall ever

Happen to me

I feel like I can fly

So my mind I quickly prep

To go so, so high

…And take that final step

So if you read this riddle

And if the answer you see

Come before it is too late

And tell me who is me.

Kagome finished the poem. She folded it carefully in half and placed it in an envelope. The envelope was sealed and with a steady hand she addressed it. She left her apartment and walked until she came to a postbox. Kagome stood still for several minutes before making up her mind and letting the letter slip in. It would reach its destination today. The postman was coming now.

Quickly, Kagome turned and left. Her feet took her in one direction. Her head seemed to have no say. What was going to happen?

Oh readers, don't we all wish we knew?

A/N: There! I'm quite proud of that one. Does anyone understand what's going on? It should be pretty obvious. I think… Anyway, I have a small favor to ask. If you like this story, maybe you could just go and leave a quick review? I just want to hear people's verdicts on this and see if anyone thinks that it is good. I want your opinions! Thank you! Now, until next time.


End file.
